


Like Always

by brokenlyrium



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Worried brothers, also semi-graphic descriptions of blood and bodily injuries, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlyrium/pseuds/brokenlyrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to him or his advisor's, the Herald of Andraste's brothers have joined the Inquisition's army. Their plan was to quietly support their brother while avoiding any preferential treatment, but no one in the Trevelyan family has ever handled loss well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Always

Gabel screamed as snow covered Haven, the supposed Archdemon soaring across the night sky. His anguish filled the air, mostly drowned out by the freezing winds. He fell to his knees, cursing the Maker, cursing Andraste, but mostly cursing himself. He was sobbing, tears streaming down his reddened face and soaking into his beard. He buried his fists into the snow over and over, even as Ashton knelt next to his brother and tried to console him. People were staring, and not in a good way. Gabel hadn’t been the only one reduced to tears; many others were hiding their faces in their hands or the shoulders of loved ones, even other soldiers. But he was the loudest, and the Commander didn’t look happy as he made his way over to them.

“Enough!” he snapped, making Gabel jump in his brother’s arms. “Do you want the Red Templars to find us?! Do you want the Herald's sacrifice to mean nothing?!”

“We’re sorry, ser.” Ashton stroked his brother’s back gently, unable to look the Commander in the eye. He tried to think of an excuse, but what could he say that didn’t apply to anyone else? _He was hopeful for the Inquisition’s success_. _He thought the Breach closing was the end_. _He just lost a brother_. 

Thankfully, Commander Cullen just sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. He looked exactly as Ashton felt: too tired, too out of control, and just defeated. When he looked back at him, the anger was gone from his face. “There will be time for mourning, once we find a safe place to camp. We have wounded to tend to, people who need rest and need to see our soldiers strong.”

“Y-yes, ser.” Gabel answered, wiping his nose with his gloved fingers; he winced at the cold of the residual snow now hanging off his lip. “I apologize, Commander.”

“No need. On your feet, now. I can imagine we have a long way to go.”

***********

Cold. Cold like he’d never felt before, the wind shearing through the thick leathers of his armor like it was soft butter. Alto felt only the cold and the sharp aching of his body. He felt as if he were the walking, barely breathing embodiment of pain itself. He couldn’t feel his right leg, though he glanced and felt downward several times to assure he hadn’t lost anything more than blood; he could also see ribbons of leather and flesh stained the coppery brown of dried blood on his thigh. Each limping step caused his knee to tremble, to nearly give way underneath him. He had miles to go, he knew, and he began to take stock of his other injuries.

Other than his leg, he could feel the entire back of his skull throbbing with his heart. A tentative hand felt where blood had dried, crusting over his hair and collar. Touching the wound made his vision tunnel, and Alto found himself lying on the snow in what felt like the instance of a blink. His eyelids felt heavy, and the snow was so soft. His skin had gone numb from the wind. It would be too easy to close his eyes again. “There’s no guarantee,” he whispered to himself, his voice as dry as his throat. “Get up. Up, up, up, on your feet.” He continued chanting to himself until he finally managed to stand. _Focus on the pain_ , he told himself. 

His left arm refused to move at all, the shoulder dislocated from where Corypheus had grabbed him, allowing him to hang and thrash and injure only himself with nothing more than his own weight. One of his fingers was broken as well, twisted at an angle that made his stomach turn. A gentle press confirmed at least two broken ribs. And, of course, his tongue was burning from where he’d bitten it, no doubt at the same time his shoulder had popped out of place and his head nearly bashed in. It was swelling against his teeth, and he could still taste the salty copper. He couldn’t help but pray as he took a step forward, feeling the pain in his leg, his muscles going lax in reaction, throwing his left leg forward to keep from falling again. He repeated the cycle, again and again, like a ritual. In the distance he heard wolves howling, and he prayed again, calling upon Andraste. If he was truly her chosen, she would deliver him to his companions and to safety. He saw the flickering of green from his hand, and allowed himself to hope.

**********

“It’s him!”

Gabel looked up from the fire. The Commander, Seeker Pentaghast, and another soldier were moving, looking toward the hollow between two cracks in the cliffside. At first he only saw a shadow of a figure, moving slowly, limping. Then he saw it, the spark of green to the person’s left, and he shot a look at his brother. Ashton had gone pale, brown eyes staring straight at him. They jumped up at the same time, Gabel nearly tripping over the embers as they followed. Alto fell to his knees, illuminated by the Mark. 

It didn’t seem real, even as they stopped before Alto, who had fallen back to sit on his feet. He was covered in blood, dried a dark brown on his clothes and face. His skin, normally tanned from hours spent in the Hinterlands, was pale, dark bags hanging under his unfocused eyes. Gabel pushed past all of them, hearing the Commander bark an order. But he didn’t care; how could anything Cullen say matter when his brother had returned from the dead? Gabel fell in front of his brother, and Alto’s eyes focused. The sclera of his right eye was completely red, making his green eyes appear as if they were glowing. But they focused, looking over his face until Alto finally recognized him. Eyes widened, his jaw moved, and his hand came up to clasp his shoulder. As he grinned, blood leaked from between his teeth. Ashton was held back by Cullen, but Gabel could hear him calling for his brother.

“How...in Andraste’s name…?” he began, but Gabel could see him beginning to lose himself again. Gabel put his arms around his brother and hoisted him up. Alto had lost weight since the last time they saw each other, and picking him was almost too easy. 

“Easy now, brother.” he told him. “We’ll take care of you.”

“Like always,” he muttered, and Gabel felt his brother’s body fall limp against him, chest still heaving, body still warm, his brother still alive.


End file.
